The Official Evil Dead 2 Escape Room
The Official Evil Dead 2 Escape Room is an upcoming interactive "Escape Room" experience created by Hourglass Escapes, set to open on July 1st, 2019. Located in Seattle, Washington, the experience is designed to last 70 minutes as 2 to 6 players solve puzzles to solve a mystery involving the infamous Knowby Cabin. The Story A backstory for the experience was created by the Hourglass Escapes team, involving an alternate ending to the Evil Dead II film where the entire Knowby Cabin (alongside Ash Williams) had been pulled into the time vortex. (Official Story Synopsis) In the year 1987, Ash Williams and his girlfriend visited the seemingly abandoned Knowby Cabin, where he unintentionally summoned a troupe of Kandarian Demons. After one of the demons swallowed the soul of his girlfriend, Ash had to resort to drastic measures in order to defeat her and the rest of the demons. Using an incantation he found within the Book of The Dead, he opened an interdimensional portal in the hopes of trapping the demons...but the portal claimed the entire Cabin and Ash along with it! Now, in present day, the cabin has miraculously resurfaced in the wall of Hourglass Escapes. It is up to you to investigate the paranormal phenomenon and help Ash get back home. Characters Since the experience is designed for six players, six character roles were created for the players to portray. "In universe", all the characters are members of the “Gnostic Research of the Occult, Omens, Vampires, and Yetis” (G.R.O.O.V.Y.) organization. The following information comes from the "Player Packet" available on the official website. *'The Kandarian Historian': Your partner, Dr. Carter, has discovered some information about the Cult of Kandar in his most recent archaeological dig and has sent some of his findings for you to analyze. Before you were able to, however, you were contacted by the G.R.O.O.V.Y. ghost hunting company to oversee a mission which may actually involve dealing with Kandarian demons. **''Costume Ideas: Tweed jacket, bow tie, and/or an antique tobacco pipe.'' *''The Detective: Over thirty years ago, a file landed on your desk. Quadruple homicide that looked like a cult ritual killing in the old Knowby cabin. Very gruesome. For years you obsessed over the case, but all it got you was a sleeping disorder and an early retirement. This morning, while persusing the internet, you saw an article that hit you in the gut like a ton of bricks- or maybe that was the three cups of black coffee before breakfast. Either way, the Knowby cabin has mysteriously teleported to the middle of a building in Seattle. An investigation by the G.R.O.O.V.Y. Ghost Hunting Company had you punching up your resume to answer their job posting.'' **''Costume Ideas: Trenchcoat, fedora, and/or grizzled five o'clock shadow.'' *''The Psychic: ''All week the cards have been foretelling a foreboding future of hellfire and undeath- but really, when aren't they? But this morning, you felt a chilling shift in the integrity of the veil between worlds somewhere downtown. Being a certified medium, you followed this trail of energy, where you discovered a team of ghost hunters also preparing to investigate. Naturally, you offered your services. **''Costume Ideas: Robes, many rings, beads, and/or a small bag of human teeth.'' *'The Realtor': Real Estate is the name of the game and when it comes to Seattle, your name is top of the charts. There isn't a hole in a tree that you couldn't put a squirrel family into. So, when you heard about a quaint (possibly haunted) cabin surfacing in the Seattle area with a possible vacancy, you made your move. This could be the edge that you need to take home the Annual Real Estate Award of Excellence, possible demonic possession be damned. Eat that, Jenny from Winderwere Real Estate! '' **''Costume Ideas: Business casual, clipboard, and/or a $10,000 smile. *''The Skeptic':'' While bored at work, you found yourself scrolling through Craigslist. Now that they've taken away the fun of perusing the personal ads, you have had to get your kicks from trolling people in the rants and raves forums... until, that is, you discovered a hilarious job posting that claimed to guarantee interaction with the paranormal. "This ought to be good for a laugh", you thought. **''Costume Ideas: A Carl Sagan T-Shirt, brown slacks, and/or a stuffed dog companion.'' *The Ghost Hunter':'' It's been three weeks since you informed everyone online as to whom they should call if there are preternatural happenings within their community, and yet the business' phone has never left the proverbial hook. After doing some investigation, you discovred that your ads are being outshined by larger corporate ad campaign for the G.R.O.O.V.Y. ghost hunting company. These big out of town corporations are always terrible for small business... but hey, they are hiring. '' **''Costume Ideas: Jump suit, rubber boots, and/or backpack of electronic gear that flashes and beeps periodically.'' Cast & Crew Video Segments * Donal Thoms-Capello - Ash Williams * Yuri Lowenthal - Professor Raymond Knowby * Andrea Hays - Henrietta Knowby * Gretchen Douma - Rules Reader * Ben Rock - Video Sequence Director Other * Seth Wolfson - Game Designer/Creative Director ''''External Links *Official Evil Dead 2 Escape Room pageon the Hourglass Escapes website (Archived version)